


Hold My Arc Reactor in Your Hands

by notbeloved07



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Kink, Bruce Banner is a sexy scientist, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sketch of a peaceful moment as Bruce fixes Tony's arc reactor. (Fan art.)</p>
<p>Inspired by this <i>amazing</i> fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/414783/chapters/689060?show_comments=true#comment_1526700">Of Arc Reactors and Quiet Conversations</a>, which I'm sure you've read, but if you haven't, you should get on that. And everything else that author writes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Arc Reactor in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Arc Reactors and Quiet Conversations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414783) by [ghostdude101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdude101/pseuds/ghostdude101). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drawing since primary school (more than a decade ago). 
> 
> Damn, you fantastic fandom artists make this look easy! Especially with Tony. Freaking impossible to draw. Also hands. How do you draw hands?


End file.
